KAP-40
The KAP-40 is a fully-automatic handgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign In Campaign, the KAP-40 is used by the Mercs as a side-arm. KAP-40s are scarce throughout the campaign. The KAP-40, equipped with a Red Dot Sight, is used in "Karma" to dispose of the Mercs on the dance floor of Club Solar during a slow-motion sequence. The player can complete a challenge for this mission by obtaining 5 headshots during this sequence. At the end of "Judgement Day," Section will take a KAP-40 from the corpse of a Merc and use it to kill two other Mercs who are protecting Raul Menendez, one of which may be DeFalco. A KAP-40 is also used in the Strike Force missions as a default sidearm, and one is given to the player in "Dispatch" to kill Tian Zhao. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the KAP-40 has a high fire rate with manageable recoil at close quarters engagements. At longer ranges, the recoil is harder to control. The KAP-40's small 15-round magazine also means that the player will need to reload often. With Extended Clip, the magazine size is increased to 20 rounds. Although Dual Wield the weapon can be devastating, the hipfire accuracy is rather inaccurate and the damage is lower. The KAP-40 is the second weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Dual Wield attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The KAP-40 appears in zombies mode, available in the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a 12-round magazine and a high rate of fire. Its usefulness drops after early rounds because of its low reserve ammo and small magazine. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes theKarmic Atom Perforator 4000 and gains a 15-round magazine. In the gamemode Turned, it is the fifth weapon to be obtained if the player is a human. Gallery KAP-40 BOII.png KAP-40 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. KAP-40 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the KAP-40. KAP-40 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the KAP-40. Tian-Zhao Kill BOII.png|Tian Zhao being assassinated by a SEAL wielding a KAP-40. Trivia *The KAP-40's serial number is KS702832. *The KAP-40 is semi-automatic in a few occasions: **In One in the Chamber. **In FOB Spectre by a Navy SEAL in the victory cutscene **In "Judgment Day" when Section uses it in the end. **In "Cordis Die" when the LAPD officers use it. **Again in Cordis Die when Samuels uses it to fire at multiple drones. **In Dispatch to assassinate Tian Zhao. *It has a QR code painted on its left side, which is clearly visible when wielding it, and slightly visible in the Create-A-Class menu. *The numbers .45 ACP is engraved on the side of the gun. *The right side of the gun is a mirror image of the left side, with an ejection port added. Assuming this is intentional, this makes the weapon ambidextrous. *Strangely, when using the KAP-40 the slide does not indicate the gun is empty by means of sliding back. *When dry reloaded with a Tactical Knife the character will re-chamber the weapon by pressing the slide release. *If the player does not kill Menendez, then it is the last weapon used in Campaign. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns